


Ready or Not

by kirakira01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, OOC big time, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira01/pseuds/kirakira01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy found her soulmates, rather than jumping into their porn-worthy arms, she chose to wait on the sidelines under the guise of "getting to know them better" and not because she's Scared McScaredy Cat.</p><p>Of course, being the larger than life heroes they are, they didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

"Bad Darcy. So, so very bad," she panted as she made a mad dash from the elevator to the apartment Tony doled out to her.

 

Friday, Thor bless her, had her apartment door opened and waiting for her. She knew being BFFs  with technology would pay off.

 

"Total and absolute lockdown, Friday," she huffed as she tried to catch her breath and while wondering exactly how she outran two super-soldiers and possibly a god. Seriously, Earth's mightiest heroes, what if there's a marathon involved the next time someone tries to take over the planet, realm, or whatever?

 

And yes, she was aware that she may be deliriously laughing at the entire situation right now. Well, _her_ situation. She's woman enough to admit that she's not just some poor bystander on the wayside or an innocent victim of circumstance.

 

Darcy, in all her awesomeness, created her situation and the crap-tastic mess she's in. All by her winsome self.

 

"Just so we're clear, Friday," she said as the moment of insanity finally passed, "No one should be able to come in without my full and conscious consent, right? Super spies, soldiers, gods, your Creator, and others included?"

 

"Yes, Miss Lewis," Friday confirmed. "Unless you are in danger, no one will have unauthorized access to your quarters."

 

"You're _the_ home girl, Friday." She puckered her lips and blew an outrageous kiss to a ceiling camera.

 

"Why thank you, Miss Lewis."

 

Darcy grinned at the AI's cheerful tone.

 

"However," and that grin died, "as your home girl, I must "call you out on your bullshit" at all times if I wish to maintain my status as _the_ home girl. And you, my dear, are an absolute idiot for not telling Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes that they are your soulmates."

 

Darcy groaned loudly as she smacked her forehead with her hand and dragged down her face. "I know."

 

"I assume, you knew the entire time that you were an idiot?"

 

Another groan. "Yes."

 

Friday sighed. "And yet, you persisted. Why?"

 

Several moments of silence passed as Darcy agonized over her reasons. "Because I'm an idiot?"

 

"Although I suspect more, I suppose it does all come down to that."

 

When Darcy remained silent after a deep sigh, Friday continued, "Will you allow someone access to your suite? Aside from your soulmates, Prince Odinson, Doctor Foster, and Miss Romonav are most persistent and wishes that at least one of them be allowed to see you."

 

Instead of answering, Darcy chose to lie down on the impossibly soft carpet between the sofa and coffee table. After several moments of silence, Darcy softly mumbled, "I don't suppose you can sneak me out the Tower and to my own apartment, huh?"

 

Although she slept in the apartment Tony assigned her when she couldn't be bothered to make the commute home, she preferred her tiny shoebox outside the Tower.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Darcy finally calmed down and almost fell asleep when Friday suddenly spoke again.

 

"I believe I can "sneak" you to the elevator in a few moments. You should be able to use the elevator down to the 17th floor without detection and I can guide you to exit garage 2."

 

Darcy's eyes widened as she looked at the ceiling camera again. "No way."

 

She can imagine the AI's smirk from her smug tone. "Yes way, Miss Lewis. I am _the_ home girl, remember?"

 

Darcy quickly jumped to her feet and attempted to hug the wall near the camera. It resulted in her mostly plastering herself against it, shivering at the sudden difference in temperature. 

 

"Can you help me do one adult thing after I leave?" Gathering her voice and courage, she told Friday, "Please tell the Sergeant and the Captain that I'm sorry. That I didn't tell them because of who _I_ am and not because of who they are. And, that I never wanted to hurt them. I just… " she sighed, "I just wasn't ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting...
> 
> Still undecided how I want to do this, but I want to try this for a new year better me thing.
> 
> Ideas, criticism are welcomed. Support to write, also welcomed. Wish me luck.
> 
> Also, ratings, warnings, and tags are subject to change. Just throwing that out there.


End file.
